Error Sans
Work in progress... Summary Error Sans is an AU destroyer created by Tumblr user, Lover of Piggies. In this AU, Sans is insane. He is bent on destroying all AUs and things he considers 'glitches' or 'mistakes' in the multiverse. He uses blue strings to tie up and shatter souls, and if the strings go inside a victim, he will be able to transfer his soul into the victim, making his body turn to nothing, but turning the victim into him, making the victim's soul disapear or he can control them to do what he likes leaving the victim helpless. He can jump from one universe to another, as well as having several other glitchy powers/quirks. This version of Sans came about when Frisk, feeling terrible after a genocide/no mercy run accepts Sans’ mercy and agrees not to come back if they were any friend of his (just as in-game if you accept Sans’ mercy). But, they end up resetting the timeline and coming back anyway. While leaving from the ruins, Frisk hears the familiar sounds of Sans, but soon discovers that this Sans became an error in code. Sans now is a somewhat demented and psychotic character who is determined to find any and all anomalies within various timelines and destroy them. His character is one of confusion and somewhat hypocritical behavior since he himself is an anomaly, yet he views himself as the cleanser of timelines instead. Due to the level of insanity he has, his real motives and behaviors are still a mystery. His colors are inverted, and he has the ability to latch onto and control individual’s souls with long puppet-like strings. His Gaster Blasters are pitch black and bigger than the original Sans', and he has red and black bones instead of the usual white bones. He has been stated to be a complete mystery due to the erratic and unpredictable behaviors he has. He keeps puppet versions of his other selves that he talks to, calling standard Sans “Sans classic” and naming the other ones by numbers. Underfell is “Sans abomination number 13″. He refuses to discuss Papyrus at all. Despite admitting he is a glitch/anomaly, he is different since he’s the only one doing something about it. He really wants to hunt down CORE Frisk. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 2-A at his highest Name: Error Sans Origin: Errortale Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown (Likely the same age as his canon counterpart) '''Classification: Error Skeleton Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Karmic Retribution (Should be the same as his canon counterpart), Bone Manipulation (More potent than his canon counterpart), Teleportation (Can teleport between different timelines), Glitch Manipulation, String Manipulation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Alternate Timeline Awareness, Timeline Destruction (via his glitches), Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Should be comparable to his canon counterpart), Can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Danmaku Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Multiverse level+ at his highest (His stats constantly glitch out. For example: in one moment he may have one ATK, and in the next moment he may have infinite ATK, but that's a low chance. Is able to kill most other AU Sans without much of a problem), can ignore durability to an extent via SOUL Magic Speed: Unknown (Comparable, if not faster than his canon counterpart), vastly improved attack speed via teleportation (Comparable to canon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, possibly Multiverse level+ at his highest (Fluctuates between one HP to infinite HP) Stamina: Very high (Comparable, if not higher than his canon counterpart) Range: Likely multiple meters via bone attacks, significantly higher via teleportation, though to what degree is unknown Intelligence: '''Immensely high (Comparable to his canon counterpart) '''Standard Equipment: A multitude of red & black bones, pitch black Gasterblasters, blue strings Weaknesses: '''Is somewhat demented and psychopathic. He has haphephobia. At random intervals he can glitch up, filling his eye sockets with errors, giving him a major disadvantage. He cannot see things far away clearly, so he uses glasses from time to time. Supposedly weak to water. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother and canon counterpart, Error Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to hit his opponent more easily. However, he appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than his canon counterpart and even most other AU Sans, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foes around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity', forcing them to the walls or ceiling. It is unknown if this tires him as much as his canon counterpart. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive onslaught of red and black bones at his opponent. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. But, unlike his canon counterpart, he also throws in orange bones, which will only hurt his opponent if they do not move. Not only Sans' ATK fluctuate, he can also bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he can do a single point to infinite points of damage per frame. Like his canon counterpart, Error Sans should also be able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight though. Error Sans' bones are much larger and faster than his canon counterpart. * Karmic Retribution: This ability causes Sans' opponent to take increasing amounts of incremental damage depending on how many people they have hurt whenever the are struck by one of Sans' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange, pitch black, devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like his bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. Error Sans' Gasterblasters are much larger in scale and can fire quicker than his canon counterpart. * Teleportation: Error Sans has been shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, even more so than his canon counterpart, being able to teleport to completely different timelines. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. * Glitches: Since Error Sans is a glitch in the code, he is able to leave behind trails of glitches. Said trails are able to destroy entire timelines in their wake. * Blue Strings: Unbreakable blue strings that are able to form into practically anything. Error Sans uses them to shatter souls & manipulate them, create weapons to attack with, or defend himself against attacks he's unable to dodge. Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Music: * Error!Sans Theme * ERRORLOVANIA Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undertale Characters Category:Undead Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Bone Users Category:Hax Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Danmaku Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters with Mental Illness